kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Keros: Chronicles Disk 4 (Prologue Scene)
This is a cinematic scene Camera gets view of the Washington D.C. correctional treatment facility. Then pans inside to the lobby. Suddenly give an over the shoulder shot of a guard walking into the lobby towards the reception desk. Guard 1: So, how is your morning going. Lobby Guard (Clerk): Its good, so far. Guard 1 stops at the front desk. Lobby Guard (Clerk): Hey if your looking for Robert, he's over at the detention center, Cell block A-10. Guard 1: [Sarcastically] Woah, it most be a horrible. Lobby Guard (Clerk): [Humored] It is...Yeah. Guard walks away from the desk turns around and walks backwords for a few moments. Lobby Guard (Clerk): Hey dont forget to lock up when your done. The lobby Guard at the reception desk tosses him the keys. Guard 1 catches them and turns around, heading towards the door, marked above with "DETENTION CENTER, ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!". He enters. Guard 1: I wont. Guard 1 walks through, door closes behind him. Guard 1 continues down the detention center. Inmates are cussing and shouting as he walks pass the cells, finally meeting up with Robert, a correctional officer. Robert (Officer): What took ya so long. Guard 1: I was talking too... Inmate: Yo fuckin' daddy! [Shouts] Yeahh! Guard 1: No, Bob. He said don't forget to lock up when your done. An over the shoulder shot shows them walking down a corridor and turning on cell block A-1. As they walk down the start conversation. Guard 1: If you saw someone shoplifting, what would you do? Robert (Officer): Pft, I dont know. Guess I would stop them and arrest them, I guess. Is there anything else you could do? Guard 1: No. Guard 1: If you were God for a day, what would you do? Robert (Officer): Destroy Khrushchev and Fernando, because of all the destruction they did. They arrive at cells 9 and 10 from cell block A. Khrushchev and Fernando in straight jackets. Camera shows a midshot of Fernando Hernandez. Fernando Hernandez: You know what I would do. I would enslave the world, Ahh, I've already done that. Guard 1: Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Two more guard come down the hall. Guard 2: So, how does it fill to be in a prison finally? Fernando Hernandez: Dark, and cold-hearted. Just like me. And you? Guard 3: Its perfect, just the place, but hey, it probably going to get darker and colder for you. Because its not like your going to get out. Suddenly at the end of the hallway. The wall explodes. Out of the smoke Adam Savar comes out from the smoke with two Al-Kadhum by his side. Guards 3 and 4 run up to him, pull out there P245's and aim them on Adam Savar. Guard 3: Stop right there! Adam Savar signals his soldiers, he has a grin on his face and they shoot guards three and four. Adam Savar Wait out side. His soldiers go outside as he pulls out C-4 from his leather jacket, and tosses it. The guards run away as Khrushchev's and Fernando's cell doors explode open. Adam Savar walks up to them and unties them. Dimitri Khrushchev: [Angered] We'll make them pay...make them all pay. Adam Savar laughs humorously. Adam Savar: Funny...thats what Zuka said. They make there way into the cafeteria room with nine guards occupying the room. An over the shoulder shot of two guards are talking. Suddenly Fernando impales the guard from behind with an Energy Sword, then pulls the him off the blade slowly, as blood pours out from the guards mouth. Guard 5: [Shocked] Oh god. Fernando Hernandez: The right to be a god... Abruptly shoves hand through the guards stomach, grabs his heart, and burns him alive. Fernando Hernandez: That right is now mine. Pulls hand out and the Guard falls dead to the floor burned up. Fernando Hernandez: The right to be a god. You? Arrogant even until the end. Only one truly capable of *being* a god, deserves that right. Fernando Hernandez: The right... With ChemX, I have that right. Pans to Khrushchev as he walks up to a guard. The guard tries to punch Khrushchev, but Khrushchev blocks it and counter-attacks, pulling out his Desert Eagle and shooting the guard in the stomach. Guard 6: We took your weapons away. Dimitri Khrushchev: Well, we got them back. Dimitri Khrushchev then throws the guard against the wall. As a guard runs over with baton in hand, the Guard almost smacks Adam Savar, but he grabs it and yanks it out of the guards hand and forcefully hits his jaw sending the guard flying into the air, crashing into the table. BREAKING IT. Fernando Hernandez then slowly turns his head towards a guard. Beneath his glasses his eyes show a RED GLOW, his voice GUTTURAL..INHUMAN. Fernando Hernandez: Get out. The guard then are SHOCKED, and quickly run out. Dimitri Khrushchev: Lets go, Im sick of this prison. Adam Savar then places a C-4 on the wall. Detonates it and the wall explodes. They escape. -- FADES OUT TO TITLE -- KEROS: CHRONICLES DISK 4 Cue music 0:20 of music, title FADES out and scene pans to Tokyo Cityscape. Camera tracks every aspect of the city, helicopters and futuristic jets are moving by. Massive neon signs tower over the street crossings. These type of aspects continue until the music reaches 1:45. Music then fades out. Camera slowly tracks a V-22 Offsprey. Inside the V-22 Offsprey We see Dr. John Stenson, ''who goes by John Stenson for now. He is wearing no mask and is dressed in his a black tunic.'' Dr. John Stenson: How long? Dark Op Soldier (Pilot): 5 minutes, sir. EXT V-22 Offsprey The V-22 makes its way towards the Biochem Corporation's Helicopter landing pad. It then makes a smooth landing. Dr. John Stenson gets out of the helicopter and makes his way towards the emergency exit. INT The Biochem Corporation Dr. John Stenson then makes his way down the stairs and heads into the main hallway. Dark Op Soldiers are standing at attention. IN THE LAB CLOSE ON GLASS VIALS Being lifted from a large medical refrigerator. Gloved hands slip them into a foam lined carry case. The vials are delicate. Filled with a cool red liquid. The hands move quickly. Urgently. INT. OFFICE Sleek, super hi—tech. The blinds are closed. Typists type. Assistants assist. Busy worker bees. INT. LAB Same building. Same busy bees. Lab technicians and scientists in clean white suits. Working hard, advancing science, making life better. The lab technician then places the glass tubes into the carry case. The case automatically closes shut. The lab technician then carries it towards the elevator and hands it to the business associate. They shake hands. The business associate heads into the elevator. INT. ELEVATOR/HALLWAYS/CONFERENCE ROOM Elevator doors open. The business associate heads down the hallway and into the conference room. He closes the door shut. Dr. John Stenson: Aw! It seems we have a package ready for deliverance. Business Associate: We are going to change the world. The business associate places the carry case on the conference table. Fernando Hernandez then appears in the conference room, as a hologram, almost life-like. Dr. John Stenson: Sir. Fernando Hernandez: Open it, please. Business Associate: My scan says they're intact... Fernando Hernandez: Open it! Business Associate: What's the code? Fernando Hernandez: 3-7-1-6-4-9-5-0. The business associate enters the code. As the case opens, he discreetly watches Fernando runs his holographic fingers over the vials. Satisfied, he turns to Dr. John Stenson. Fernando Hernandez: Please keep me informed of your progress. Fernando cuts the feed. His hologram then leaves. Dr. John Stenson: Perfect. Scene goes to opening credits. ---- =Opening Credits Scene= An alarm clock shows 6:59 am as it immediately goes to 7:00 am tuning in to the song, '''Fortunate Son' '' James smacks the snooze button but as a voiceover the music still plays as he gets out of bed. He is then seen shaving in the mirror and then seen putting on his ACU Camo and tan boots. He goes down a flight of stairs and quietly walks over to his wife as the voiceover music fades out. He kisses his wife on the head as she sleeps on the couch and then leaves out the door. The camera pans to James in his Humvee as he drives to work. As he drives he turns on the radio. The news spokeman says, "In Iraq, as the people retaliate against the former ruler, Muhammad Saf-Halad." James Connar "Of coarse...Pft, the bastard." News Spokesman "In the streets of downtown Baghdad, locals are cheering in riot, down with the Al Kadhum. One man says." Iraqian Man "Today is a chance for democracy. For years the middle east has been in ruins since the War on Terror, the Op-Fore, the alien wars and now this. It's time for change." News Spokesman "More news on the way." James turns off the radio and thinks about the past with a tired expression. He arrives at a chained linked fence guarded by MP's. The fence opens up as the HUMVEE IS SHOWN ENTERING. The humvee parks in front of a military office and James steps out. He has a clipboard in his arm and heads for the office door. He goes through the enterence as a Ranger steps outside, following hallways till he reaches his window office. Ranger '"So, hows the wife doing?" ''James SLAPS down the clipboard and papers on his desk '''James Connar {Looking at paperwork] "Good, hey listen im gonna go to the cafeteria and..." James Connar Ranger "See if I can find some friends." There is a lonog silence Ranger silence '"Okay James...i'll stay here and finish up. '''James Connar Door '"You do that..." You see James exiting the office and then camera pans to James arriving at the cafeteria. Inside US Army humans and Sangheili Elites talk amongst themselves. James spots his friends. 'Sgt. Brian Bacon James '"James! Over here man!" James smiles as he walks over laughing to himself then finally sitting down. He then looks around. 'James Connar '"Hey, why are our elite friends dressed in ACU camo type armor? 'Lt. Dan Gonzalez '"Well didn't you here, the Sangheilis are apart the 75 Ranger Regiment now." 'Sgt. Brian Bacon '"Yeah its gonna be a pleasure fighting with them to." '''Cpl James Dunn "True that." Ranger '"Hey listen up! The news is on." ''The room goes quiet, and the TV's sound and volume echo through-out the cafateria. 'Newswoman '"Today US Armed forces were proud to announce an Elite-Ranger team known as the 75 Elite Ranger Regiment force. TV shows 7 Sangheili across in a line with US Army ACU Camo combat armor. They stand at attention holding polished M1 Garands. The human Admiral commands them to take aim and fire which they do so in an honorable manner. They then return their M1's to the ground holding them in their right hand and slowly raise their left arm to a salute as the crowd cheers in hope and excitement. 'Newswoman what is happening above '"7 Sangheili US Rangers stood at attention today as they became the symbol of America's hope, as well as their planets. 'Newswoman CONT '"In other news US Armed Forces are planning to reinforces the city of Baghdad. Locals are caught in a riot against the merely overthrown Al Kadhum governent. A retiation is in affect. Also, members say a highly dangerous man Adah Sadham also known as Adam Savar is a conflict within the middle east. Police say that he has killed many Saudi Arabians and widescale terrorist threats in the city of bagdhad bringing the Al Kadhum, a stronger force, than ever." TV is then turned off as the room is filled with human and elite voices chatting amonst themselves, returning to a normal cafeteria environment 'Cpl. James Dunn '"Pft. Just another bitch we have to take out." 'Sgt. Brian Bacon, James Connar TOGETHER '"Yep." (They laugh) James pats Cpl. Dunns shoulder 'James Connar '"Looks, it will be quick and fun who knows...at least it will give us a chance to train the Sangheilis." James and Sgt Brian Bacon get up and walk away from the table. Camera shows the two in a frontwards view of them walking together 'Sgt. Brian Bacon '"About them." 'Sgt. Brian Bacon ''his shoulder "You are going to train them." James Connar laughs in amusement. Camera fixes on cafeteria as the walk out. 'James Connar '"Yeah, guess so." They both laugh as the scene ends Category:Browse Category:Scene Category:Scenes